In a prior art improved detachable screw structure, an interior of a handle is formed with a recess. The recess is installed with a fixing seat. An interior of the fixing seat has a through hole for receiving an opener rod into the through hole of the fixing seat. A lateral surface of the fixing seat has a recess. A press unit passes through the recess to extend to the through hole and presses the periphery surface of the opener rod so as to position the opener rod. The longitudinal direction of the fixing seat is corresponding to the axial direction of the through hole. Two ends of the longitudinal direction have respective buckling portions. The press unit is a long plate made of compressible and elastic non-metal material. Tow ends corresponding to the longitudinal direction have respective positioning portions which can be positioned on the buckling portion of the fixing seat. A pressing portion protrudes from one lateral surface of the recess. The pressing portion inserts into the through hole.
The prior art structure has the effect of increasing the usages of the screw structure. However, the structure of the opener head is too complicated and then many processes are required in manufacturing and assembling. Thereby the complicated structure causes the rates of fault to be increased. Especially, the hand tools, such as openers, are frequently used in the complicated working fields. Thereby the user is inconvenient. As a whole, the prior art is not practical and is necessary to be improved.